A Crack in the World
A Crack in the World is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is also the first episode after a five month hiatus. Synopsis The Rangers discover that Serrator’s recent attacks have an ulterior motive – to crack open the earth and let the Sanzu flood it and thereby become ruler of both worlds. Meanwhile, Pestilox attacks the city. Plot The Rangers are training. Kevin starts to wonder why Serrator has attacked them in a certain pattern. He starts to line rocks up and brings the Rangers to the map. Kevin results in a line. Back in the Netherworld. Serrator summons Pestilox to attack the city. Octoroo finds out what Serrator is doing and gets mad. Antonio is fishing and catches a big one. He finds a photo booth and runs there, passing by Bulk and Spike, who are doing Tai Chi. Antonio scores four pictures until he receives a call. Antonio arrives and starts fighting. The other rangers arrive. Pestilox goes away, and Jayden, Emily, and Mia go chase him, while Antonio, Mike, and Kevin start fighting Serrator and the Moogers. Pestilox is defeated and turns into a Mega Monster. Jayden, Mia, and Emily use the Samurai Megazord. They alternate forms: Beetle Blaster, Swordfish Fencer, Tiger Dril, then the Battlewing Megazord. Jayden summons the Claw Armor Megazord along with the Samurai Battle Cannon, and transforms into Shogun Mode. Pestilox is defeated, and the civilians are cured. Deker wants Uramasa, but Serrator wants Deker to slice the Earth, only because the slicer has to be a half Nighlok, and half human, and only then can Deker be free. Suddenly, a big waves of dark energy swooshes up from the line of attacks and leaves Deker and the Rangers injured and lying unconscious, while Serrator is in the air bragging about his achievement. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Octoroo (voice) *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) *Rick Medina as Deker *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *John Tui as Pestilox (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Tiger (Fire Smasher - Cannon Blast Mode), Super, Bullzooka, Lion (Blazing Strike), Samurai Combination, Tiger (TigerZord), Super Samurai Combination, Shogun *Blue Samurai Ranger - N/A *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Sky Fan) (x2), Turtle (Sky Fan) (x2), Samurai (TurtleZord), Beetle (BeetleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Earth Slicer) (x2), Ape (Earth Slicer) (x2), Samurai (ApeZord), Swordfish (SwordfishZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - N/A Notes * This episode was first shown in France on 16th August 2012. It also aired in Latin America on 23rd August. It also aired in the UK on 29th September. * When Serrator explains his plan to Deker and the Rangers, he says Eyescar and Arachnitor are involved in the plan, but they did not work for Serrator. * Its the only time that Emily used the SwordfishZord and Mia used the BeetleZord, which Mia was originally assigned but gave to Mike in Forest for the Trees. Errors * Jayden's injuries from the previous episode have been recovered mysteriously. It is somehow possible that he could have healed off-screen during a five month hiatus. * The Tiger disc was put in instead of the Super Samurai combination disc. * The credits show just three actors. It happened in many other episodes. It is unknown if it was ever corrected. * Antonio took five photos in the Photobooth, but only four of them were shown. You can tell that he took five by counting the flashes. It's also a possibility that Antonio deleted one of them on accident or maybe one of them got removed. Both of the possibilities are completely unknown to how four were shown instead of five. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai